Rio: Infected Part 2
by toniqe5
Summary: Part two of the Infected trilogy. Blu has become his alter ego Silver, the insane John has destroyed an entire facility that was once a thriving prison for birds, and his newly earned enemy Rachel, is in desperate pursuit to find and kill him. Rated T for slight violence, and a few sexual conversations in chapter two.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Origins and Flashbacks_

The infection facility, a place of cruelty, and mutation.

The whole fiasco began when a young scientist named Benjamin started to invent his very own drugs, until one day, he created a drug that could change your eye color, hair color, and even give you an elemental ability. Shortly after, he learned that the new drug had the same effect on bird feathers as it did hair, and realized that birds could go through the same transformation. His first sucessful victim, was a military macaw named Tom, and if you read the first story, you would know who I'm talking about. Tom was turned into a light grey macaw with purple eyes and green legs, and had the ability to control wind with his mind.

You see, Tom is really an immortal bird, and while he can't die of old age, he can be killed by another, although no one hade ever came close to doing so. Over time, Tom gave himself a black vest, gave it a silver zipper, put an alien logo on the back, and got a stalking cap with black neckerchiff.

The next sucsesses were two female twin Hayenths, Rachel and Christine, who were completely impossible to tell apart, and both had a russian axent. After becoming infected, they became dark purple, with rich milk chocolate eyes. However, they also became violent, cruel, and sexualy nasty. You see, when a bird is infected, they will watch the mutation, and if they see a bird who seems attractive to them, they will find and rape them.

The day of their worst mistake was the day they met John. You see, before his abduction, John was a kind hearted child, who actually had a sense of sanity in his soul; but when the twins saw his appearence, they chose to stalk him until he was in his room, took one scalpel each, and while one had sex with him (and cut his stomach and chest), the other ripped out his right eye with her scalpel, scarring him for life. John's eye was then replaced by one that was golden in color, and had a camera placed into it, allowing him to see farther away. The raping also caused him to become insane, twisted, and very, very violent. The two twins had recently gotten what they had deserved, when John had killed Christine by slamming her into the concrete ground of the building, shortly after, John destroyed the building by ripping out a piece of the main computer, without anyone other than Tom, Samantha, and Rachel knowing of the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Gill and Sonya_

Deep within the compound of the Infection facility, explosions were occuring all around the area, birds and people alike were running for the closest exit they could find. Among all these birds and people was a 24 year old macaw of indego color, bright orange eyes, a white vest with a Kaskade logo, black legs, and a blue bandana. His name was Gill. As Gill tried a desperate attempt to run for the exit, the floor beneath him suddenly fell apart beneath his feet, and he and several other birds fell to the ground far below.

* * *

Several hours later, at almost 11:00, Gill awoke.

Gill: ...*Groan*, Ugh. M-my-my head.

As Gill struggled to his feet, he scanned the area, dozens of others were around him, but they were not as lucky as he was, for they were all dead.

Gill: ugh, well, this sucks.

Upon saying this, Gill picked up a luger p08, and an fn p90, and started to search for an exit. A few minutes later, he found one, and after struggling to get the door open, he managed to squeeze his way out the bottom.

Gill: Now that I'm out of that piece of crap, i've got to find to find somewhere to sleep.

Gill limped around the streets of New York for about fifteen minutes until he found what appeared to be an allyway, Gill decided that was the best place to sleep for the night. Gill found that the allyway had a few garbage bags and cans, the typical kind of stuff.

As he went inside, Gill leaned on one of the trash cans and consealed his weapons in his vest, unknown to him that someone else from the facility was checking him out; she was a beautiful candy apple red with a brown vest that had a silver stripe down the center, a Cage the Elephant logo on the back, and her wingtips and eyes were both light green. If you read the very ending of the first story, you would know that her name was Sonya.

Back in the facility, Sonya was best known for her highly Sexual activities, in other words, she was a slut.

Seeing that no one else was around she took her broadsword, and made her move.

Gill was almost done catching his breath, when he heard a female british accent come from his left.

Sonya: You don't look to good, had a rough day?

Gill did nothing more than raise his head at the sudden voice and question, so he answered honestly.

Gill: Heh, you don't know the meaning of a bad day sister.

Sonya: Oh, you'd be suprised to know that I do. In fact, I might even know how to make you better.

Gill quickly became confused at the sudden remark, and turned to see who he was talking to. Sonya was leaning on her broadsword, doing a kenky position, and this caused Gill to lose his toungue.

Gill: Uh, u-um, be-better? Um, w-well, I-I uh, I don't rea-really um...

As Gill stupidly tried to think of something to say, she removed herself from her position, smiled teasingly at him, and started to move closer.

Gill: Um, uh, I...

Sonya stopped Gill dead in his tracks when she softly put her wingtip to her beak, and giggled.

Sonya: Your so bad at talking to girls, ya know that? Maby you should consider spending some more, 'time' with them.

This witty comment caused Gill's face to turn almost as red as Sonya's color, which made her well aware that she had him right where she wanted. But just to make sure of this, she asked him a question.

Sonya: What's two plus two

Gill: Twenty Two?

Sonya: Wow, you poor bird, you need "cheering up", more than I thought.

Gill: Um, Ooo-kay. But, uh, i'm not sure if i'm enough to well, you know...satisfy

Sonya: I'll be the judge of that.

And with that,her light green wingtip made contact with his, and she pulled him deeper into the alley.

* * *

The next moorning, Gill woke up on a trashbag, his wings and legs spread out fully. After taking it slow for a few minutes, he slowly went to a sitting position, and fixed his eyes, he started the moorning by saying one, simple word.

Gill: Woah.

Sonya: Sooo, sleep well last night?

Gill turned to his left to see Sonya was still there, he was suprised to see that she haddn't left.

Gill: Y-your still here?

Sonya: Oh, please. I might be whore, but not that kind of whore. I am not going, anywhere without you.

Gill: Wow that, actually makes me feel better.

Sonya: Hm...alright then, better get up, and let's find some breakfast.

The sound of someone mention food caused Gill's stomach to growl, so with that, he got up, and started walking with sonya out of the allyway.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Mexico _

The scene then cut to Tony, John and Craig, and shows that the three had hitched a ride on a large airplane, and rode on it until it reached it's destination. Tony and Craig wern't exactly satisfied with their destination.

Tony: Really? Mexico? You can't be serious!

Craig: Can't we just get a break for once?

John: Aw, come on. It's not that bad. Now I can finally get you two laid.

This caused Craig and Tony to glare at John, until Craig hatched an idea.

Craig: I got an idea! Although I'm not sure it's a good one.

Tony: Anything to get out of here.

We should try and make our own plane. That way we can go wherever.

This caused John to laugh, then stare at him.

John: Build a plane? Really?

Tony: I don't know, man, Craig might be on to something. We could find some parts, and make a flyable machine. If it wern't for one thing, Craig.

Craig: What's that?

Tony: We're birds. Why would we need to make our own plane when we could just fly on our own?

Craig: Well, for one thing, it took us a long time to get from new york to Mexico. We could have never flied here by ourselves. And besides, if we want to get somewhere where we feel more welcome.

John: But I feel welco-

Tony: Shut up, John. Where were you thinking Craig?

Craig: I was thinking Brazil. After all, we are parrots.

Then the, well, "plan", was set: Build a plane, and get to Brazil. It wasn't exactly albert einstein, so to speak, but it was a plan altogether.

Upon finding a local junkyard, the three worked longer, and harder than they ever had in their lives. Little did the three know, the plan might actually work (if you've seen the old series Ed Edd n Eddy, you'd have and idea of your own). Over time, the junk plane came together, and it even looked presentable: To a human, it was a large remote controlled airplane.

The body was rather bulky, but it would hold. It had three cockpits, one for the pilot, one for a passenger, and one for a backwards gunner. The very back had two thrusters on it, that produced blue flame, the plane had four wings: the front wings were blue, with black wingtips, while the back wings were yellow. On the bottom, there were four wheels, the front were larger, and had strong tires, while the ones on the bottom were smaller. The front had a black propelor, and two machine guns were added by John (years being attracted to guns gave him the knowledge to build them on his own). John had also added rocket launchers on the bottom of the wings, and mounted a homade lewis gun on the back.

After two full weeks of building what i've just described, the plane was complete, and the boys were exausted from working so hard.

Tony: *pant*, *pant*, are, we, done yet?

Craig: I, think, we are. Yeah.

And so they were, finally done and ready to fly to Brazil. But the question was: would she fly? After a few minutes, the three caught their breaths, and cracked their backs, until Tony spoke.

Tony: Right then, I'll pilot, John, you mount the lewis, Craig, ya get in, ya sit down, ya shut up, ya got it, let's go.

John snickered at the funny remark and choosing that Tony just made. After everyone was fastend, Tony started the engine, and to everyone's suprise, it didn't blow up. The propelor started spinning, and soon enough, the plane was moving, speeding, soaring. The plane was airborn.

...

Meanwhile, back at the destroyed Infection Facility, Samantha, Rachel, and Tom discovered more survivors, but unlike Gill and Sonya, these survivors were with the trio, not against them.

Ten other survivors: The first was a jungle green with a dead grey eye, the other was covered by pale orange eyepatch; he had a tan hooded vest, a white sailors hat, white wingtips, dark orange legs, and a tmp. The second was pale red with yellow eyes, a black vest, a tan baseball cap, a ump, and orange legs. The third was black with blue eyes, a pilot helmet, a torn up green and red vest, a mossburg, and light grey legs. The fourth, like the first was jungle green with black goggles, a white vest with a Dead Space logo, a supressed mp5, a blue baseball bat, tan wingtips, and dark red legs. The fifth was white with black eyes and wingtips, an L85, a red bandana, a tan vest with ammo belt, and purple legs. The sixth was dark red with brown eyes, a grey stalking cap, white wingtips, a gray swat vest, a bren gun, and whitish tan legs. The seventh was white with green eyes, yellow wingtips, a white pilot helmet, a blue artic vest, an as val, and white legs. The eigth was light grey with blue eyes, a swat helmet, a grey poncho, an mp5k, a scarred face, and brown legs. The ninth was tan with a red headband, grey wingtips, white eyes, a white vest, an ak74u, and dark brown legs. And the tenth was deepish grey with red eyes, a black stalking cap, a blue vest, a sledge hammer, and white legs.

The ten of them were ordered by Tom to build a dropship that could carry them, in an attempt to find and recapture Rached.

Tom: Explain to me why we only want "Rached"?

Sam: Because he has my energy pistol, and if he winds up keeping it, we have a serious problem on our wingtips.

Tom: Well what that purple maniac?

Sam: You mean John? Rachel's going to search for him. After all, he killed her sister.

Rachel: Hey Sam.

The two turned to see Rachel in front of them.

Rachel: I just wanted to let you know I'm taking the second half of troopers with me. Oh, and by the way, the, "Dropship" is done.

And so it was. Large body of the craft and bigger thrusters, coupled with the fact it was only remote control size was meant to go a lot faster than an airplane, man, or bird sized. With that, Sam, Tom and the first five boarded the dropship, while Rachel took her own men and flew out of the compound.

Tom: Now then, the real question is: Where are we going to find this guy?

Sam: I have a small hunch. Set a course to Brazil.

So with that, they took off.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Dogfight Over Rio**_

Not long after Rachel left did Sam, Tom and their team leave New york city, in an attempt to find Rached.

During flight, Samantha, Tom, and their team had everything they needed at the ready (Oh, and I should probably describe for you the pilot, he was casual orange with green eyes, a dark blue vest, an artic logo on the back, and light grey legs).

As the dropship sailed over New york, Sam told the pilot to bring the ship into a sewer, and explained that the path they were taking would be so much faster than the skies.

Meanwhile, Tony, John and Craig were using their own craft, and were now flying over the Atlantic ocean. In spite of their progress, Sam would catch up fast, faster than any of you might think. Tony, who was piloting the plane, looked back to see John and Craig, arguing with each other non-stop. As usual.

John: I still do not understand the point of making and riding in this piece of crap! We're birds for God's sake! This is flat out humiliating even for me!

Craig: Because, dude! Even if that's true, we wouldn't be able to get to Brazil any faster than we are now! And the way I see it, the sooner we get their, the better!

Tony just returned to facing the front and focusing on his piloting (unaware that he just shredded a pigeon in the propelor), took a deep breath, and sighed, relieved that for once, he wasn't in between the two of them as he always was.

After nine hours of flying their homade craft, and listening to John and Craig's complaints and arguments to one another, Tony had enough. He pulled out his shotgun, and fired a shot in the air.

The gun shot worked indeed, a little too well, not only catching the attention of his friends, but Sam as well, for she and the other were not to far away.

Tom: Ya hear that? It sounded like a gunshot.

Samantha: Bingo, we got him.

Tom: What if it's John, and not Rached?

Sam: Oh, well. At least one of us will be happy and satisfied.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the plane.

Tony: Now that I have your dang attention, SHUT! UP!

John and Craig just looked at him in shock. Suprised that he of all people would gain someone's attention like that. So with that, they looked away from him, and looked out at the horizen. But their site-seeing didn't last long, for at that moment, the dropship came into view right above them.

Craig: Uh, John, Tony?

John and Tony: What?

Craig: Visitors!

The two looked up to see he was right, for their was the dropship, right above them, and coming down behind them.

Sam: FIRE!

The pilot laughed in his seat as the sound of fully automatic machine guns filled the air. John, who was mounting the back turret, opened fire as well; laughing so loudly, his insane roaring could be heard over the repeated gunfire.

As John's laughter killed the pilot's, the plane suddenly started to fall out of the sky. The only thing that could be heard from below as the plane headed towards the dark, city streets was Craig's screeming.

Tom: Good work pilot! You shot them down!

Pilot: Um, no I didn't.

Tom: What do you mean "no you didnt"?

Before the pilot could respond, the plane came up and around, Tom and Sam just realized the truth: Tony cut the engines to his own plane (It's really "their" plane, but you probably get what i'm saying here).

Now that the two aircrafts were facing each other, Tony opened fire, damaging one of the dropship's thrusters and killing the pilot in the process.

Tom: God, those kid's are flat out insane!

Sam: Not just John either!

Tony quickly turned the plane around, ready to fire again.

Tony: Let's finish this.

John: With pleasure!

Craig: Ready when you are!

Tony opened fire once more, disengaging the passenger compartment from the rest of the dropship, and as the troopers fell from the, "box", John readied the lewis and fired one more killing the soldiers until the first three, Tom, and Sam were left.

Sam: Tom! Get the survivors out of here, I'll deal with John and his friends.

Before Tom could respond, a red harpoon suddenly entered his chest, sending him to the plane. It was Craig who held the harpoon gun that had just pierced Tom's stomach, and now he was going to finish the job by pulling out his revolver.

Craig: This is for my little sister!

Without further hesitation, Craig pulled the trigger and put two bullets in Tom's neck, and threw him off the plane. At that moment, Sam landed on the right wing of the plane, and ignited her lightsaber, ripping off the wing's armor in the process.

Tony immediatly tried to shoot her with his pistol, but she blocked all the shots, turning them into dust in the process.

Tony: Uh, oh.

Sam viewed all three of the boys who were looking at her now, wondering who to kill first. It was a shame that no one was looking at the wheel, for at that moment, they crashed into something colorful, but fortunately recovered fast.

Tony quickly returned to his driving to see where they were: they had just entered the Rio Carnaval, which was convienlently extended this year.

Tony quickly holstered his pistol and pulled out his Mossburg 500 in an attempt to shoot Sam, but before he could pull the trigger, she acivated her sonic ability, throwing Tony off the plane and into two of the floats down below before finally landing in a third.

John and Craig: TONY!

Samantha: Don't be sad boys, you'll soon be joining him.

It was there, and then, that John, for the first time in years, felt an emotion, a real emotion. What was it you ask? Oh, that's easy: Anger.

John: RRAAAAAUUUUUUGGHH!

John ripped the lewis out of its place and fired at Samantha, unfortunatly for her, she was unable to deflect the bullets that came from Craig's revolver in time before she finally lost her lightsaber. John attempted to shoot again, but the gun was already out of bullets, so he readied it in a club postion.

John: FORE!

With that, John whacked Sam in the head, and she fell off the plane with a cracked and bleeding skull. Shortly after, the plane ran into another float, and with no one to fly the craft, it finally crashed.

* * *

Early the next moorning, three new macaws entered the scene of the dog fight. The first was red with light blue eyes, an orange vest with a blue zipper, a soccer ball logo on the back, jungle green legs (with for some reason had dark green sport shorts), a brown shoulder bag, and a tokarov tt33. The second was candy apple red (ironically a lot like sonya,) with a white coat like vest, a blue minicon logo, light blue wingtips, brown eyes, grey legs, and an m110 with scope and supressor. the last was black with dark blue eyes, a white vest (that didn't cover up his whole upper body), a white pair of dog tags with a sith logoon them, red wingtips, and an ak74u. Their names were (from first to last): Tyler/Ty, Percy, and Travis.

The three of them soon came across Tony's half dead body: his helmet was missing, his vest was completely torn up, his shotgun was gone, and the keychain that Rosh gave to him a the start of the series was in his wings; but luckily, his pistol (and holster), were still intact.

Travis: Hey Ty, you think he's still breathing?

Ty: Looks like it, yea.

Percy took a small chain from his pocket, took Tony's keychain, put the two together, and he calmly placed around Tony's neck.

Percy: Come on, we should take him back to Lily, and fast.

And with that, the three carefully took the bloodied boy in their talons, and flew off to and unknown location.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Rached and Silver**

After Rosh and Silver escaped the facility, they hitched a ride on a plane as well, only they had a better location: Chili. Now the two of them were walking around the area, but the exact area I don't know. The weather was a little gloomy, but warm nontheless.

Rosh: Wow, this is such a nice place. Wouldn't you say so Silver? ...Silver?

Rosh looked around to see that Silver was walking in a different direction, something else had caught his attention. Corious, Rosh took out a cigarette, lighted it, and followed him. It took no less than a minute for the hooded Chrome macaw to realise Rosh was right next to him.

Rosh: Smoke?

Silver: Please.

Silver took a cigarette, and slightly lit his feathered finger up with plasma to light it. In Silver's mind, it tasted better that way. Upon two minutes, they reached their destination: a small beach; and since it was early morning, and it wasn't that sunny, no one else was there, allowing Silver and Rosh to talk to each other without interuption.

Rosh: (spitting out is smoke) You don't seem to good, something wrong?

Silver: What would you say, if I told you, I have a pregnant mate at home who obviously thinks I'm dead?

As Silver put out his smoke, Rosh shrugged his shoulders.

Rosh: I don't know, go back to her? I mean, what's a pregnant woman without her mate?

Silver: See that's the thing. My name isn't really Silver, I'm just calling myself that until I learn how to get rid of this color. My real name is Blu, and I'm really, nothing more than a clumsy spix macaw.

Rosh: I thought spix were extinct.

Silver: heh, not quite yet. My mate Jewel and I, are the only ones left. And scince we were in different parts of the world, it was ornithitholigests and a chain that brought and kept us together until we fell in love. After that, we just lived together happily, and just recently, we mated, saving our species.

Rosh: Well, how come your not with her now?

Silver: Her twin sister, Samantha. I take it you know her?

Rached's eyes widened, for everyone knew Samantha as the cruel and merciles kidnapper who destroyed so many lives. Many hated her, but he hated her the most. Rached hated everthing about her, her color, her voice, her personality, even her features that were planted on her face. But now he was aware that she had a twin sister, someone who was just mated to a friend he just made. Even if Sam was evil, Rosh gave proper respect to Silver, and that meant if he ever met Jewel, he would have to do the same for her; but how could he after so many years living in hatred and revenge of a women who looked exactly like her?

Rosh: So, where does this, Jewel live?

Silver: Rio je Janero.

Rosh: Then let's go.

Silver: You mean, now?

Rosh: Sure, you won't know if he wants you back until she sees you.

With that being said, the two of them took off to search for the airport. After finding and entering it, the two laid low, and quickly found a plane that would eventually take them to Rio Brazil. After finding an exit in the canvas walls that would take them in the plane, (knowing that they would be mistaken for pets, in spite of their appearences), flew on the top of the plane, and got compfy.

For most of the journey, everything was just fine: the trip was smooth, the wind felt great, and best of all, the sights were beautiful. It was not until Rio's beaches came into view when disaster struck.

Rachel was flying nearby with her team when she took notice of Rached and Silver sitting on top of the plane.

Rachel: Well, well, well. What have we here? (looking closer at Rached) The energy pistol.

Rosh and Silver were still admiering the scenery when they heard something sharp land nearby. The two turned around to see Rachel right behind them. They looked at each other and returned their gaze to the russian female.

Rosh: I don't think we've met.

Rachel: Do either of you know a John?

Rosh: My little brother knows a John, yeah.

Rachel: Cool purple with white vest?

Rosh: Yea? Why?

Rachel: Is he here?

Silver: Uh, no. Were the only ones here aside from you and-

Silver suddenly took notice of the other birds landing on the plane. Realizing what was about to happen, Silver took out Rached's m4, and quickly took aim.

Rachel: Give us the laser gun.

Rosh: (pulling it out and taking aim) Get your own laser gun.

Rachel: Give it to me.

Rosh: No!

Rachel: Hand it over now!

Rosh: NO!

Seeing that this was going nowhere, the others took aim, and opened fire.

The gunfight lasted for some time, quickly catching the attention of the passengers down below. It wasn't until he ran out of ammo did Silver use the grenade launcher, killing the trooper with the as val and the one with the sledge hammer in the process. Silver threw the empty weapon aside and charged towards Rachel, readying a plasma beam in his left claw as well. Silver jumped in the air, and sent his left claw down, Rachel dodged the attack, but the plasma was to strong to force down, and it ripped a hole the plane. As Silver fell in the plane, the plasma continued to eat at the plane. Rosh fell in soon after, bringing Rachel and the others as well. The passengers just stood with their jaws hitting the floors at what they were seeing: Birds with clothes and guns. Rosh put his gun away, channled the energy into his wingtips, and launched a red lightning at the others, killing the trooper with the aa12 shotgun in the process. But before he could kill rachel and the remaining troopers, the plasma finished ripping through the plane, and it was launched in half. As the first half of the plane fell into the lower atmosphere, Rachel exited the second half and watched as it crashed into a cruise ship that was just docking into Rio.

Rachel: Boys, get down there, and find that pistol.

The remaining boys were the trooper with the bren gun, and the mp5k. As they flew down, another bird was waking up from the rubble down below. As the dark blue macaw rose to his feet, he straightened his green and silver goggles, and picked up his purple fedora. As he straightened his hat, Bernard spotted his grenade launcher, put it on his back, and started to limp away from the crash site.

_..._ _To Be Continued..._


End file.
